


Era uma vez Liechtenstein e Suíça

by Makitasama



Series: Hetalia [15]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makitasama/pseuds/Makitasama
Summary: Contos de fada existem sim.
Relationships: Liechtenstein & Switzerland (Hetalia), Liechtenstein/Female Switzerland
Series: Hetalia [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648834
Kudos: 1





	Era uma vez Liechtenstein e Suíça

Sempre ouvi que os contos de fada não existem, mas eu sempre sinto que isso é mentira. Talvez eu seja inocente demais para entender que isso é uma invenção ou talvez eles sejam pervertidos demais para entenderem que isso é uma realidade.

— Liechtenstein vamos andar por ai, fazer novas amizades e quem sabe não mostramos a eles que os contos de fada existem? — Meus olhos brilharam e no mesmo instante troquei a minha roupa para que eu parecesse ainda mais uma princesa! Coloquei um vestido longo cheio de detalhes, laços no cabelo, além do meu usual, luvas, sapato mais alto, tudo que eu tenho direito como uma princesa.

— Claro Suíça. — Assim que ela me viu com todos aqueles itens, os olhos pareciam joias, de tão brilhantes e coloridos.

Para entrar no clima, colocou uma roupa de príncipe encantado, assim eu seria sua princesa e ela, meu príncipe. Alias, ela fica linda de roupa social, tal qual eu imaginaria meu querido encantado usando.

— Está pronta? Vejo que está desacreditada no que vê, mas isso é real.

— Estou sim, príncipe. — O rosto dela corou, contudo a gente decidiu que começaria o nosso caminhar seja como fosse, afinal, não teríamos problemas de sermos pegos e tratados como pessoas problemáticas, pessoas inocentes demais que querem acreditar apenas nas fantasias e não na vida real.

Enfim iniciamos o nosso ato, durante o caminho vimos várias flores de diversos tons de cores, das belas azuladas às belas esbranquiçadas, todas perfeitas e todas dignas de um casal perfeito como nós.

Durante o nosso andar, vimos amigos como Alemanha, Itália, Bélgica, pessoas que tanto amamos, mesmo que uma delas seja tão cabeça quente, mas isso é apenas um detalhe para todo o amor que eu sinto por ela, pela alemã linda.

Muitos viventes desse mundo humano não sabem que não há nada melhor do que viver um pouco experimentando coisas da vida ficcional, pois deixa-nos ótimos, faz com que a gente fique sem chão.

— Quer fazer uma parada? Estamos nessa por um bom tempo.

— Por que não, meu príncipe? — Novamente ela ficou com o rosto avermelhado, mostrando-me a sua beleza digna de uma princesa, por mais que esteja a usar seu vestuário masculino.

Decidimos comer em um local na Suíça, porque mais gente poderia nos ver com essas lindas roupas que demonstram o nosso amor de contos de fada, um amor julgado como bobo, mas que é muito mais do que isso.

Ela decidiu que pagaria as contas, deixando-me um pouco desconfortável, uma vez que eu gosto de ser útil também, no entanto achei melhor deixar isso acontecer somente por hoje, o único dia no qual ela aceitou deixar seu humor mais pesado de lado, com a sua arma, para me amar.

Digo não que ela não me ame fora hoje, contudo eu a sinto menos presente sinto-a mais longe de mim para ficar com objetos nada legais, além de preferir atacar nossos amigos e esse tipo de atitude é inaceitável para mim.

— No que está pensando minha donzela? Vejo-te fora desse momento tão importante para você, para nós. Posso ser uma pessoa mais cabeça quente nos dias restantes, todavia jamais deixaria você para ficar com objetos inaceitáveis.

— Meu cavalheiro, eu acho lindo como tudo ocorre hoje, porém eu adoraria que fosse mais presente na nossa vida amorosa, no nosso amor romântico, não só para brigar com os outros, não só para mostrar aqueles objetos que eu jamais falarei o nome. — Várias pessoas começaram a nos olhar e elas pareciam achar o nosso jeito fofo demais para aguentar, fazendo-me entender que estamos no caminho certo.

— Peço desculpas por todo esse tempo que eu perdi com inutilidades, por conta disso ficarei mais tempo com a minha princesa e logo mais você entenderá que eu te amo tanto quanto você me ama, pois para mim é necessário sentir a sua felicidade de longe, sentir sua aura bela perfeitamente somente ao te olhar.

— Eu lhe perdoarei, contudo não faça isso outra vez, peço-te. — Ela me pegou no colo e no mesmo instante a nossa comida chegou à nossa mesa, impedindo-nos de continuar toda essa encenação divertida.

— Para esse casal lindo. Espero que vocês aproveitem ao máximo esse dia e comam o quanto quiser, já que eu conversei com a minha chefe e ela adorou o que estão fazendo e por isso deixarão tudo pela nossa conta. — Nós ficamos surpresos que o nosso dia de contos de fada deu-nos um momento ótimo, em que tivemos comida de graça.

Lógico que ela não quis aceitar isso de cara, mas eu fiquei muito feliz, porque ninguém acredita mais no amor romântico, só que ele pode nos proporcionar cada momento magnifico, cada momento que nos deixa sem palavras.

Por mais que nós quiséssemos comer demais, percebemos que não valeria a pena ou deveríamos ficar sem comer durante o dia todo de amanhã, logo decidimos levar comida para casa, assim teríamos nosso almoço e janta do dia seguinte.

Eles concordaram com a nossa ideia e prepararam comidas congeladas para nós, de tal forma que parecíamos privilegiados.

— Pronto. Espero que venham mais vezes, já que vários clientes decidiram entrar no nosso restaurante por ver que tínhamos uma princesa e um príncipe como convidados. Além disso, desejo um ótimo resto de dia, casal real. — Ele nos entregou as comidas e decidimos dar um beijo bem simples para que as pessoas tivessem mais um ato belo vindo de nós antes da nossa saída.

Nossos lábios foram de aproximando de forma lenta, até que nós os selamos e fizemos um beijo digno de animações um pouco mais antigas, deixando-os boquiabertos enquanto tiravam várias fotos para mostrar aos seus amigos.

Até mesmo os maiores da hierarquia fizeram o mesmo ato.

Enfim, nós passamos pela porta e voltamos ao meu país, para a casa em que eu havia deixado a minha roupa comum, uma roupa que também é bem de princesa, mas nem tanto quanto a roupa bela de hoje.

Diante desses inúmeros eventos, posso constatar que é vida real, não é mera ficção, muito menos uma criação para crianças fantasiarem sobre seu primeiro amor e como ele será o único e verdadeiro.

— Vejo que adorou seu dia, quer fazer isso de novo?

— Claro! Eu amaria isso, alias você fica bela de roupa social masculina, nem sei como eu nunca a imaginei dessa forma.

— Obrigada. — Ela me pegou no colo de novo e me beijou outra vez, de forma bem mais rápida, apenas para demonstrar o quanto me ama.

Dessa vez eu é que fiquei corada, mas foi maravilhoso assim como deve ter sido maravilhoso para as princesas da ficção.


End file.
